The Broken Portal Full Metal Alchemist Version
by Tsubasa Kya
Summary: Prologue in profile. Inuyasha xover. Apparently flying through a roof is grounds for being considered an alien. Tails and dogears do give the impression of 'otherworldly', and after all, very few people actually live when Winry's wrench hits them.
1. Part one

**Title: The Broken Portal Full Metal Alchemist Version  
**Author: Tsubasa Kya  
_Disclaimer__: This fan fiction is dedicated to feathergriffin who asked me to write it.  
Saiyuki—Don't own  
Full Metal Alchemist—Don't own  
YuYu Hakusho—Don't own  
Excel Saga—Don't own  
Ghost Hunt—Don't own  
Inuyasha—Don't own_

For Old Readers: I decided to change things so it is easier for you to get updates on your favorite version, instead of waiting five chapters. The prologue to this story is its own thing now, and each seperate version of the story will have its own "story" link this way.

For Newcomers: If you have not read the prologue to this story, please go to my profile. The prologue is not long and explains exactly how the Inuyasha characters ended up in a seperate world. You do not have to read the other versions if you do not want to, as I do not predict that they will cross in the future.

...great... this means I have 5 separate stories to write now, instead of the previously planned single story. Although, Feather may be pleased with this, as she really only wanted the Saiyuki version anyway.

* * *

Part One

His voice seemed to be endless screams as he flew out of the sky and at the same time he could barely breathe with the wind whipping at him. There seemed to be some sort of giant castle looming toward him, or a very large building, 'Or something very hard,' his mind so graciously provided.

Then with the wind suddenly no longer whipping in his ears, he crashed through the roof, feeling bones shattering on impact and massive pain everywhere. The roof wasn't the ending point though. He continued going through what felt like endless wood floors until he landed and created a massive hanyou shaped crater in a basement somewhere—who knew where.

Concerned home owners rushed down to the basement and found that it was filling up with water; Inuyasha had managed to hit an underground aquifer. 'That's gonna sting,' he thought, attempting to move. His body didn't want to. "Fine then, I can just drown for all I care," he grumbled, but felt a hand wrap around his (probably broken) arm and drag him roughly out of the watery hole.

"Fat!" Kouga's voice growled. "And you can't even catch yourself?" He of course had landed perfectly, being the 'superior' breed of dog. Kouga had no idea where the heck they were or what had just happened. All he knew was that some freakish portal burst out of nowhere and sucked him up.

Inuyasha growled right back at his rival, "Don't start with me, Kouga, or I'll…" he tipped back over onto his behind.

Kouga smirked down at the hanyou. "Or you'll _what?"_ No really, he was interested. Just what did the hanyou think he could do after such a heavy, bone breaking landing? Clearly he was the intelligent, awesome, most respectable of all superior youkai wolves.

The 'concerned home owners' dog growled in warning before latching onto Kouga's leg. Kouga fell back into the watery hole, "Gya!" while trying to shake the mutt off.

Winry Rockbell threw a wrench at the one down in the pit. The force of it knocked Kouga out cold, and Inuyasha laughed at the supposed 'superior breed of dog'. Of course, the handle of a screwdriver then came down on Inuyasha's head.

Winry called her dog upstairs, and then went to make a phone call. "I'd like to speak to Colonel Mustang please?" she said. "This is Winry," she fessed. "Hi, Colonel, sir, um, is there a way to get a hold of Ed and Al? No? Oh, darn. Oh, it's nothing really important… okay, well, two weird aliens just crashed through our roof into our basement… well, I didn't think that was very important. Oh, you'll send someone to check it out anyway? Oh, thanks." She said her goodbyes and then hung up.


	2. Part two

**Title: The Broken Portal Full Metal Alchemist Version  
**Author: Tsubasa Kya  
_Disclaimer__: This fan fiction is dedicated to feathergriffin who asked me to write it.  
Saiyuki—Don't own  
Full Metal Alchemist—Don't own  
YuYu Hakusho—Don't own  
Excel Saga—Don't own  
Ghost Hunt—Don't own  
Inuyasha—Don't own_

* * *

Part Two

"Keh, as if that wench could keep me," Inuyasha grumbled as he began picking a lock using some poky metal he'd found lying around. Technically he could just break the door down, but a few hours in the vicinity of the one called Winry proved she was probably this world's version of Sango: everything became a weapon then.

And Kouga was useless. He used force for everything, and anything that couldn't be beaten with force was run away from. The supposed superior wolf was massaging a large lump on his head. He hadn't seemed to figure out that they were in another world. Inuyasha had explained it to Kouga.

Inuyasha knew the minute they were pulled into the black fire that they were going to another world. He guessed that somehow since the well was broken the portal was broken too and threw them to some new world. All he had to do was find Kagome and the others, then find the portal, then go home and fix the portal.

It was a sound plan, he decided. Yes. Sound. He heard a clicking noise and the lock turned. "Okay," he whispered to Kouga. He'd healed by then, but in a week of escape attempts from the evil Winry's captivity, Kouga had broken an arm. They could tell she was human… her strength was ridiculous, and Kouga had agreed on the idea of stealth.

It was the middle of the night now. They carefully stepped down the hall; they were on a second floor. It had been Kouga's job to use his higher level of hearing to create a map of the building following the footsteps of people, so he took the lead. Both of them silently vowed to hate the other for life for having to rely on one another.

But Kouga got them to the front door, and they went to exit the thing known as hell. They froze in their sneaky steps when something started knocking on the other side of the door. The knocking called to the sleeping inhabitants and footsteps sounded in another part of the house.

Inuyasha and Kouga instantly looked for hiding spots. A small food cabinet was slightly ajar. Inuyasha hid in there. There was space between a tall cabinet and the ceiling. Kouga climbed up there to hide, gritting his teeth as his broken bone shifted and pierced out of his skin. That dumb Winry person and her giant, thick metal weapon. She called it a wrench. It was the perfect name of a weapon for a wench…

The magic light in the kitchen area flooded the room, creating spots in Kouga's eyes. The Winry lady yawned and stretched as she went for the knocking sound. "I'm coming," she called. She opened the door and looked surprised. "Major Armstrong! Come on in."

A very tall, very beefy man entered. 'What a ridiculous face,' Kouga thought.

'That face is scarier than an angry Kagome,' Inuyasha thought peering out of the food cabinet. Inuyasha gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga tight, but did not draw it. Certainly the two demons could have gotten out already if they killed the human Winry, her aunt, and her dog. But neither of them wanted to know what would happen if they killed a human in a strange new world where dogs were made of metal and flesh.

"Winry, it is good to see you again." Said the man in a really deep voice.

"I suppose Colonel Mustang sent you," Winry yawned again.

"He is here now!" the man said cheerfully. "Muscle and hard work." He posed oddly, and Inuyasha and Kouga could see the metal knuckles he was wearing. "That's what got him there."

"Oh…" Winry laughed, almost nervously. She closed the door and said, "The aliens are upstairs. They've been quiet all afternoon, so they're probably planning to escape, but I reinforced the windows with steel bars."

"We must take the aliens to Central." He said as they disappeared.

Inuyasha and Kouga waited only a few seconds before sneaking out of their hiding spots. Blood dripped on the floor from Kouga's wound, but he didn't notice. He bit his lip and pushed the bone back into place. If it just stayed in place for a few days, it would heal. The two would have taken off into the night, but there were people outside.

"Lieutenant!" said a man, pulling a glove onto his hand.

Kouga and Inuyasha skid to a halt. "Damn!" The woman was pointing something very long at them.

"I've got them in my sights, sir," the woman stated.

Both of them knew that thing had to be some sort of weapon. It was made out of metal just like Winry's wrench weapon. Inuyasha didn't have any particular care to finding out what sort of damage that thing could do. This was an unnatural world; dogs weren't supposed to have metal limbs.

"Shit, dog-breath." Kouga looked back toward the building; the big man was behind them. "What now?"

Inuyasha growled and clenched his hands hard enough to turn his knuckles white and break the flesh on his palms. "Just get ready to run." He told Kouga. He let his blood flow from the wounds onto his hands and then flung the blood. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" he yelled, and his blood took a crescent form that spun at the enemy.

As the enemy ducked in front of them, the two rivals followed, jumping over the enemy's heads and taking off. Inuyasha looked back to see what damage his blades had done and saw the big metal carriage the two people had stood by was split into three pieces.

Inuyasha and Kouga ran until the sun had risen (did the sun rise in the east in the new world they were in?) and by that time, they had long since left behind the enemy. They were by a large body of water, which was good since both were parched. They sat down to rest for a while, at least until Kouga's arm was healed.

"If this is Kagome's world," Kouga said, breathing heavily.

Inuyasha stuck his head in the water and ended up missing whatever else Kouga had to say. Not that he was listening to begin with anyway. "I'm sure if we can just find Kagome, she'll have a way to get us back to our world," Inuyasha said, rubbing his face and shaking his head violently.

"I don't get it!" Kouga said, "We didn't do anything to them, and they call people to collect us. You heard what that Winry told her aunt."

Inuyasha scowled. "Keh, I'm used to it by now."

Kouga looked at Inuyasha with a genuine look of surprise. "Oh, yeah… you're hanyou. Is this what it's like?"

"What do you think?" Inuyasha snapped. "Everyone's tried to kill me, 'cause I'm human, and 'cause I'm youkai." Inuyasha sat on the ground and ignored his companion. "Just shut up. We're going to find a way back, and then I'm going to beat the shit outta you, Sesshoumaru, _and_ Naraku."

"Keh! As if! If there's any left-over pieces of Naraku when I'm done shredding him, you can have those." Kouga said boldly.

Just on the edge of the two's hearing, they heard a sudden echoing voice state, "Just admit it, brother, we're lost. If those train hijackers hadn't thrown us off the train while it was going over a deep ravine that led to a river, we would have been in Resembool already."

A second person grumbled, "I'm cold, I'm wet, I'm hungry, I'm angry. How many trains have we been on that have been hijacked? I mean honestly!"

Inuyasha and Kouga looked in the direction the voices were coming from. With nothing but vast nothingness, it was easy to pick out a tall person and a really small person walking toward them. The two seemed to spot Inuyasha and Kouga as well, and except for under water, the two had no place to hide.

"Al!" said the short one, racing after the tall one who clunked almost as if he were an empty suit of armor. Inuyasha knew what that sounded like: he'd had a few encounters with enchanted suits of armor.

"Come on, brother! We can ask where we are!"

"Al, I know where we are!"

Then the two were close to them and the tall one echoed, "Excuse me, but could you point us in the direction of Resembool?"

Inuyasha and Kouga both stood up and stepped away from the two. "Even men are made of metal!" Kouga shuddered.

"Huh?" the smaller one said. "Hey wait, are those _dog ears_ on your head?" the mention of dog ears made Inuyasha's ears twitch.


End file.
